


Screwing for Peace

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandstorm wants a little copter-on-copter-on-copter action, but Blades needs a bit of convincing.</p><p>Contains: suggestive language, non-graphic talk of interfacing, crack</p><p>From a prompt kindly donated by Caius.</p><p>This is set before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/168011">Side Effects</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing for Peace

Blades shook his head. “Oh no,” he said, backing up until his aft hit the bar. Sandstorm couldn’t be serious. “I mean, _frag_ no. No with more ‘no’ piled on top! Why are you’re grinning like that?”

“Because you’re cute when you’re indignant,” Sandstorm laughed, his tail rotors spinning. “And because I asked First Aid about it, and he thinks it’d be a great idea.”

“What?” Blades’ jaw dropped. “No he doesn’t!”

“Sure he does,” Sandstorm said. “I asked him if he thought that ‘facing for peace was a better idea than fighting for it, and he got that wistful look he sometimes gets, and he agreed with me.”

“That’s not the same!” Blades objected. “I bet you didn’t tell him _who_ … And… and I thought you were all _for_ fighting for peace?”

“I fight for _freedom_ ,” Sandstorm said. “But peace isn’t for fighting over. It’s like the humans say – fighting for peace is like fucking for chastity.”

“They say that?”

Sandstorm nodded. Then he leaned over and did something to Blades’ rotors that made him melt a little inside.

“We could have a twosome?” Blades said hopefully.

“Sure!” Sandstorm agreed. “But give the threeway a chance too. The things he can do with his cables…”

“He’s a Decepticon!” Blades cried, then cringed when his voice rang out far louder than the background music. “And a total psycho,” he continued at a far lower volume. “And violent and cruel, and…”

Sandstorm thrust a fresh cube into Blades’ hands. “He likes fragging,” he said. “And he’s always been fine with me.”

“Always?” Blades almost dropped the cube. “What do you mean ‘always’… You’ve done it with him before?”

Sandstorm grinned and nodded, his tail rotors bouncing. “Loads of times. One time, his team showed up, so we had to pretend he’d taken me prisoner. Never had so much fun in an interrogation cell.”

“But… How did you get out?”

“Octane,” Sandstorm shrugged. “Tex left the door open, and I snuck away. Called for Octane as soon as I could find a safe spot for him to land.”

Blades looked into his cube. The energon swirled, vibrant and tempting. Kinda like Sandstorm. But Vortex? That wouldn’t be screwing for peace, it’d be screwing to end up in pieces. He took a sip of the high grade, curiosity getting the better of him. “What do you guys… Y’know, _do_?”

Sandstorm’s grin widened. “All kinds of things,” he said. “You’ll find out. He said he’d be here before closing.”

Blades sputtered, air mixing with his energon and going down his tubes in entirely the wrong way. “Wha’?” he managed.

“No pressure to join in,” Sandstorm said. “But you should come watch.” He patted Blades on the shoulder. “Give screwing for peace a chance.”


End file.
